Teach Me How to Whistle
by Darkening Daylight
Summary: Oneshot. Based on another joke. Shounen Ai: KaixTyson. Tyson and Kai decide to take a shortcut through the woods to the dojo after a Beybattle. Tyson starts to whistle and Kai asks him to teach him how to whistle. Read the story if you wanna find out more


**Darkening Daylight: Another joke, another fic. (Sighs) Wow, I can't believe that right when I joined I'd get all these ideas jammed inside my head. Here's another one. Oh yeah, it's a TysonxKai fiction, my very first Shounen Ai fic and I'm not even that much of a Shounen Ai or Yaoi fan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, this joke, the songs "The Wheels on the Bus go Round and Round" and "Mary Had a Little Lamb" because. . . I just don't.**

**Enjoy!**

**Teach Me How to Whistle**

"You're going down, Kai!"

"You before me, Tyson!"

Kai and Tyson's blades clashed against each other and sent sparks flying in different directions as the friction between the attack rings increased. The two blades pulled away and began revolving around each other. They once again locked into another spark-flying, blade-clashing war.

"Dragoon! Attack, now!" Tyson ordered.

"Dranzer, go!" Kai commanded. "Finish him off!"

The said Bit-Beasts appeared from their bit-chips and were going for a head-on collision **(I love that word) **course. Ruby red and sapphire blue lights soared through the sky like fireworks during the 4th of July, cutting through the clouds in the clear blue sky like a knife cutting through a piece of sodium easily. The two Bit-Beasts departed and began circling each other, the Beyblades spinning along, following the rhythm of the legendary phoenix and dragon.

"Enough taunting around! Let's end this, Dranzer!"

Dranzer turned to look at Kai and gave a light nod of his head. He turned back and looked at Dragoon before him, smirking. You know, like the bird sort-of way. Anyway, Dranzer swooped towards Dragoon as the Beyblade followed the actions, circling Dragoon, taunting him.

"Don't let him get to you, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. "You can finish that big red chicken anytime you want. Now, go!"

"Big red chicken?" asked Kai, raising a brow. "Oh, you're going to pay for that, Granger. You're going to pay dearly for calling Dranzer, the almighty phoenix, a big red chicken! Does he even look a _bit_ like a chicken to you?"

"Yes, he does, Hiwatari!" Tyson exclaimed. "Well, at least his beak certainly does."

"Look at them," Ray said to Max from the corner of his mouth. "They're pathetic."

"Tyson, maybe a little pathetic, okay, a _lot_ pathetic all the time, but Kai? Maybe, maybe just now anyway," said Max. "Look at Dragoon and Dranzer."

"They look like they're having a tea party!" said Ray after looking at the Bit-Beasts who were indeed sitting on chairs and drinking tea as they gossiped about their Masters and how pathetic the both were. "That's ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!"

"You know what?" asked Max. Ray looked at him with curiosity embedded withing his eyes. Max smiled, still looking at the chatting Bit-Beasts. "That actually looks kinda fun!"

"Hey, Chief!" said Dizzi who was being held by a snoozing Kenny. "Wake up! I can't see the battle going on over there!"

"There's not much to look at, Dizzi," said Ray. "That is, if you count out the fact that Dragoon and Dranzer are drinking tea while Tyson and Kai are throwing meaningless insults at each other."

"Really?" asked Dizzi in an excited tone. "This I gotta see! Uh, do you think that you could lend me a hand?"

"Sure, Dizzi," Max said, taking Dizzi in his arms and carrying her off to a better view of the match.

"I'll go and wake the Chief, then," said Ray to no one in particular.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round," Kenny said, or more like sang, in his sleep. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town."

"Heh heh heh," Ray chuckled. "This can't get any better." **(That's what you think)**

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow."

"Okay, okay! So I guess it did just get better all of a sudden! Ha ha ha!"

"What's going?" Kenny sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. "Where's Dizzi! Oh no! I lost Dizzi!"

"Relax, Chief," said Ray. "Dizzi's with Max; she wanted to get a better look at the match."

"Oh," said Kenny, sighing and looking much calmer. "Well, in that case, what's occurring at this moment?"

"Let's check."

They both walked to where the beydish and Max holding Dizzi was. Kai and Tyson were still at it.

". . . not that you could anyway," said Tyson, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Yeah, you probably wouldn't be able to do it."

"Take that back, Granger!" shouted Kai, infuriated at the navy-haired teen. "I can so do ballet way better than you for I am physically, emotionally and mentally fit, unlike you. Besides, even if you _did_ try ballet, you would only have the elegance and grace of an elephant on a unicycle on a tightrope 300 feet in the air, juggling ten beach balls."

Everyone stared at Kai.

"_That_," said Dizzi, breaking the silence, "has got to be the most he's said since last month. Remember? When he started giving a lecture on why he wouldn't be the 'lovely assistant' in the magic show? Yeah, since then."

"Yeah," said Tyson. "But you got one part of that wrong, Kai: the only thing that you're not better at is mentally, considering your past and all." Tyson turned his attention away from Kai and to the Bit-Beasts. He sweatdropped. "Dragoon! What are you doing? You're supposed to be fighting him, not having a cup of tea with him!"

"The same goes to you, Dranzer," Kai said when he looked at his Bit-Beast. "Now stop this nonsense and fight!"

"I say, dear old chap," said Dragoon in an English accent **(Or British, whatever you wanna call it)**. "What do you reckon can be the cause for these two young gentlemen to be so barbaric?"

"I've no idea, dear friend, no idea at all," said Dranzer in the same English accent as Dragoon. "But I should think that we ought to get back to work now. After all, tea time _is_ over, you know."

And with that, the two threw the chairs and cups of tea over their shoulders and started to fight.

"About time," said Kenny. "It was becoming quite frustrating to see them like that."

"Aww!" groaned Dizzi. "Why did you have to make them stop? It was just getting good, ya know. I can't even remember when the last time I had a good time was."

"Don't worry, Dizzi," said Kenny, "you'll probably be able to see them at it some other time. For now, let's just be the spectators of the match. I'm curious to see who the victor shall be."

"Okay, Dragoon, do your thing!" Tyson shouted.

"You can finish him in no time so just go for it, Dranzer!" Kai bellowed.

The two Bit-Beasts obeyed their respective Masters and swooped forward to only become equally challenged with each other. The two Beyblades pushed the other back and forth, still equally matched, neither of them stronger than the other.

"Finish him off already!" Tyson and Kai both yelled, getting irritated with the unmoving battle.

This time, the Beyblades attacked with much more force than before, pulling away and coming back again to attack. This went on a few more times before they clashed again and they both flew out of the beydish and landed on the earthy floor in front of their Masters' feet, leaving the whole group shocked and astonished.

Somewhere in the distance, high above the trees, birds squawked and flew away from the branches they were sitting on as their wings flapped through the silent air surrounding them.

"Not again!" both Tyson and Kai groaned, frustrated, as the silence shattered like extremely fragile glass.

"Why does this always happen?" asked Tyson, dropping on the earth. He sighed exasperatedly. He took his Beyblade in his hand and held it for a while, staring at it. Turning his stares into glares, **(More rhyming words, heh heh) **he stood up and glance at Kai who was also staring at his own Beyblade. **(I got stuck on the following part, not knowing for what to happen next. I'm finally through!)**

"Good match, Tyson," said Kai, stopping in front of the said teen, smirking. He held out his hand to Tyson as Tyson took it in his own hand and shook it.

"Yeah, good match," Tyson said back. They both let go of their hands and smiled at each other.

"Chief," Dizzi began, "look at the time. It's almost time for us to head home."

"She's right," said Kenny, checking his watch. "I better head home or my parents will be worried." He closed his laptop and ran towards the exit of the park while waving goodbye to the team saying, "Bye, guys!"

Now there were only the four of them left **(Obviously)**: Kai, Tyson, Ray and Max. **(Again: obviously)**.

"I bet that if me and you had a race, I'll win," said Max, looking at Ray.

"What?" asked Ray, bewildered. He snorted. "Nice one, Max. I thought that you meant that."

"I did."

"Yeah, sure. Max, look at me. What do I look like?"

"You look like Ray," Max answered truthfully.

"Uh, no. That's not what I meant," said Ray, sweatdropping. "You see, I'm a Neko-Jin. Neko-Jins are very flexible, fast and sharp. Since they're fast, they always win races and that is something I will do."

"Nice lecture, Ray," Tyson snickered.

"Shut up, Tyson," Ray growled as he raised his fist and shoved it towards Tyson's face, "or you'll be having _this_ going down your throat." **(Sorry, don't know what made me write that. Maybe it was 'cause that's what _I_ would've said if I got mad)**

"Okay, okay, sorry," Tyson backed away from Ray.

"Yeah, right," said Max as he rolled his eyes. He continued speaking as if Ray hadn't made that threat. "Wanna prove your theory?"

"It'd be a pleasure, my friend."

"Hey, Tyson," Max called. "Start the countdown."

"Sure, guys," Tyson said and stepped to one side so that the path was clear for Max and Ray. "Alright. On your marks -"

"We don't have any," Ray interrupted.

"Then just pretend," Tyson said. "Get set -"

"We already did," Max interrupted now.

"Yes, I know. Just please don't interrupt me anymore. Okay, on your marks. Get set. And go!"

Max and Ray dashed off at an amazing speed, both trying to get past the other only to result in starting to get pass to end up falling behind. But Ray just smirked and with a slight spring in his step, he sped up and left a trail of dust behind him while leaving a bewildered, wide-eyed and red-faced Max trying to catch up.

"I told you that I'd be winning!" Ray yelled at Max some fifteen feet ahead of him. "See ya at the exit, Max!" He ran towards the exit and Max kept following him only to be out of sight of the two other Bladebreakers that were left behind to witness Max's astonishing loss. They stood there silently, their heads still turned towards the direction in which Max and Ray had disappeared in.

Tyson turned to Kai.

"Hey, Kai. What do you say we walk through the forest back to my dojo?"

Kai turned to look at Tyson with an expressionless face. He blinked.

"Fine," he said, turning away. "Let's go."

Tyson's eyes lit up as he caught up to Kai who had already entered the mouth of the forest. They walked for a while, not too long but only for a few minutes, in silence until it was broken with a high pitched tone; Tyson had started to whistle "Oh My Darling, Clementine" which made Kai raise his left brow as he stared at the whistler.

Tyson continued to whistle as he walked along with his Team Captain and he stopped whistling when he sensed that he was being watched. So he turned around to look at Kai. He, Tyson, blinked.

"What?" he asked. "Something wrong? Or do you already have a blister or something?"

"Not funny, Tyson," Kai scowled.

Tyson raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry, didn't know that you were PMSing, dude."

Kai growled.

Tyson started whistling again as he and Kai continued walking though the forest.

"How do you do that?" Kai asked and turned to Tyson with a curious face.

"Do what?" Tyson asked and stopped whistling.

"Whistling."

"I don't know, I just can. Why?"

"I don't know how to."

"You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding."

"I don't _kid_, Tyson," said Kai, losing his patience. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Teach me how to whistle."

Tyson stopped in his tracks and looked at Kai. He smiled.

"Alright," said Tyson, walking up to Kai. "I'll teach you, Kai."

Kai looked up.

"Really?" he asked. "Okay, what do I do first?"

"First, you have to make an o-shape with your mouth. Like this." Tyson puckered his lips to demonstrate and Kai followed. "Now, you just close your eyes."

"What for?" Kai asked.

"You'll see. Now close your eyes."

As Kai obeyed, Tyson quickly went towards him and gave Kai's lips a quick peck. Kai could feel that something warm had pressed itself upon his lips and he shot his eyes open to investigate what it was. But before he could identify what it was, a blur of navy blue had quickly whizzed by and Kai was left standing there as he stared at nothingness and mouth still o-shaped. When he broke out of his trance, he snapped his head in the direction where the blue blur had disappeared to. Kai's brows furrowed as his face turned about fifty different shades of red representing both anger and embarrassment.

"TYSON GRANGER!" he yelled and his voice echoed throughout the forest. The birds that were quietly sitting on the topmost branches of the trees screeched and squawked as they flew out of the trees in fear. When the flapping sound of wings had died down, Kai heard soft thumping noises scurrying away and becoming softer with each thump.

Kai instantly knew that Tyson was the heaviest living thing that could make so much noise even on the fresh, soft dirt. He started running after the noises, trying to track it down to its source. Not so long after, he noticed a blurry figure in front of him. The figure became clearer and clearer to see as Kai got closer and closer to it. He ran and Kai followed it until he was blinded by a bright light; he had arrived at the end of the forest through which Tyson (as Kai had soon figured out to be the blurred figure) had passed.

Kai carried on and passed through the light and stopped in front of a big dojo which he nearly crashed against.

"Where is Tyson?" he asked himself. "When I get my hands on him I'll-I'll -"

"You'll what, Kai?"

Kai nearly jumped when that unwelcomed voice spoke. He spun around and came face-to-face with with a grinning Tyson.

"What the heck were you trying to do? Scare me to death?" asked Kai as he grabbed the front of Tyson's clothes and roughly shook him.

Tyson blinked.

"Sorry, Kai. I didn't know you'd get scared."

"What were you thinking when you kissed me?"

"I thought that it would be kinda funny to see the way you would react."

"Well don't ever do that again!" scolded Kai as he shook Tyson once more before releasing his grip on Tyson's clothes and sighing.

"Sorry, buddy," said Tyson apologetically. "Let's go inside and I'll do something to make up for it. How 'bout I do your chores for a whole week, no strings attached?"

"A month," Kai answered.

"Fine, a month," said Tyson, sighing.

They walked to the entrance of Tyson's dojo. They went up the steps and into the living room where they collapsed on the sofa with their eyes closed.

"Hey, Tyson," said Kai, turning his head to look at Tyson.

"Yeah, Kai?" Tyson inquired.

"You still didn't teach me how to whistle."

_**The End**_

**Darkening Daylight: Phew! That was a long one-shot, wasn't it? Sorry, I stalled a bit on the joke scene. Alright, so I stalled a lot. I do that. Thanks for reading! And remember, if you have any questions or comments, review! And I'll gladly answer you! Oh and one more thing, I have two new stories arriving so be on the lookout. Goodbye, everyone!**

**- Darkening Daylight**


End file.
